A Haunting Past
by Pecolnlove4evr
Summary: The regulars find out about Eiji's haunting past. Main pairing Tezuka/Eiji also past Eiji/OC. Warning contains rape, yaoi and smut, so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read. Nya the last chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparents vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remebering something from his past.

Pairings: Tezuka/Eiji , Fuji/OC , Inui/Kaido , Momo/An , Taka/OC , Ryoma/Sakuno , Oishi/OC , Eiji/OC(Past)

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N: Tezuka and Eiji are not together yet, the regulars all met in high school and Fuji and Eiji are childhood friends

Chapter One

The Seigaku Regulars are on a bus to Osaka to spend a week at Fuji's grandparents summer house.

"How much further is it Fuji-sempai?" asked Momoshiro.

"About another hour" said Fuji.

While everyone was talking Eiji was staring out the window listening to his Ipod as sad expression on his face. Fuji looked at his friend a worried expression on his face.

"Syusuke what's wrong?" asked Fuji's girlfriend Naru.

"Nothing" said Fuji smiling.

A hour later they arrived at the summer house, which was in a little forest on top of a cliff looking out towards the ocean. Everyone exited the bus and just looked at the house. Fuji chuckled at his friends.

"Sugoi! This house is huge Fuji-sempai!" said Momo.

"Che, mada mada dane" said Echizen.

So after they unpacked all of there luggage, they headed into the house and were told who they were rooming with. The room pairings are as followed:

Room one: Tezuka/Eiji

Room two: Fuji/Taka

Room three: Ryoma/Momo

Room four: Inui/Kaido

Room five: Oishi (he gets a room all to himself)

The four girls each go there own room.

Once everyone was settled in, they got to do whatever they wanted until dinner. Most of the regulars stayed in the house and looked around, except Eiji who decided to go out for a walk in the forest. The other regulars decided to follow him, dragging Tezuka, Kaido, Ryoma along by threating them with Inui juice and blackmail. So they followed Eiji for awhole 15 minutes. They stopped walking when Eiji came to the top of the cliff. They saw Eiji sit down infront of what looked like a grave.

"Ne can anyone see what the grave says?" asked Taka. Before anyone could reply Fuji answered.

"It says 'Matsuri Ryota' on it" said Fuji.

"Who's Matsuri Ryota Fuji?" asked Oishi.

"Fshsssssss" said Kaido.

"Matsuri Ryota was Eiji's boyfriend when he was in middle school" replied Fuji.

Everyone just looked at him with surprised looks on there faces, even Tezuka had a look of surprise on his face.

" How…" but before Oishi could finish what he was going to say Fuji interupted him.

" He was murdered right in front of Eiji" said Fuji saddly.

A/N: So what did you think? This is my second fanfic. Please review!

Fuji's girlfried's name: Kirishima Naru

Taka's girlfriend's name: Miyashita Hikaru

Oishi's girlfriend's name: Minami Yuki

TezukaFujiEijilover


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparents vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remebering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

"_Thoughts"_

"**Past"**

Previous Chapter

"Matsuri Ryota was Eiji's boyfriend when he was in middle school" replied Fuji.

Everyone just looked at him with surprised looks on there faces, even Tezuka had a look of surprise on his face.

" How…" but before Oishi could finish what he was going to say Fuji interupted him.

" He was murdered right in front of Eiji" said Fuji saddly.

Chapter Two

"Ryota was stabbed in the chest" said Fuji.

"But why was he stabbed in the chest Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"The only way I can answer that is by telling you what happened that day. We should go back to the house and I'll explain there" said Fuji.

So everyone followed Fuji back to the house. Once they got there they went in to the living room and sat down.

"I'll start from the beginning" said Fuji.

"It was right after Eiji and I graduated from middle school, Ryota by then had finished his second year of high school. So Eiji, Ryota and I decided to go and celibrate, we dicided to go to Ryota's fathers Ramen Shop to celibrate. We stayed there for three hours then we dicided it was time to head home. My sister came and picked me up, she offered Eiji a ride home but Eiji told her that Ryota was going to walk him home so we left" Fuji paused for a minute and took a deep breath. Then he continued.

"Ryota and Eiji were walking towards Eiji's house when three men approached them. They demanded for all the money that Eiji and Ryota were carrying with them. Ryota told them that they didn't have any money on them and to let them pass. But the three men thought that Ryota was lying so they grabbed Ryota and Eiji dragging them in to an alley that was close by" Fuji paused again but shortly continued.

"Once they were in the alley one of the men grabbed Ryota from behind while the other punched him in the stomach. While this was going on Eiji was being held by the leader and forced to watch his boyfriend get beat up. Two minutes had passed and Ryota was lying on the ground still consious. When the two men searched Ryota's pockets they found that he did have money on him. This made there leader angry, so he decided to torture Ryota by making him watch his boyfriend being raped" Fuji stopped again.

While Fuji stopped talking the regulars where shocked.

'_How could some one do that?_' they all wondered.

After a few minutes Fuji continued.

"Eiji was raped by all three men" when hearing that everyones eyes widened even Tezuka's. Fuji continued, " When they were finished they decided that they couldn't have any witnesses, they figured that Eiji wouldn't tell the cops since he was traumatized but Ryota would be able to tell the cops everything so they stabbed him before they left. Once they were gone Eiji manged to get his cell phone out of his bag which was laying on the ground and called the police he then called me and told me what happened. I arrived the same time the police and ambulance did, we quickly ran to the alley and saw Eiji pressing his ripped shirt on the stab wound in Ryota's chest trying to stop the bleeding. When the paramedics got to him they checked Ryota's pulse, he was alive but bearly so they quickly got him on a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital with Eiji and me" Fuji stopped then continued.

"When we arrived at the hospital the paramedics took Ryota strait to the ER while Eiji was taken to an exam room. Eiji came out thirty minutes later. When he came out his parents quickly ran to him and hugged him.

The doctor came out of the ER five hours later and told us that they did everything they could but they couldn't save him. Ryota's family broke down crying while Eiji started laughing and said that it was a joke and Ryota would wake up any minute and come through the doors laughing and saying that they all fell for it.

Eiji kept telling himself that until the funeral two days later, which was held here. After the ceremony it finally dawned on Eiji that Ryota wouldn't be coming back. When he realized that he broke down in front of Ryota's grave.

Eiji went into a depression for three months and his parents took him to therapy since he was having nightmares about that night. Three months passed and Eiji's parents decided that Eiji needed to get out of the house and do something instead of moping around. So they decided to send him to Seigaku where he could play the sport that he and Ryota loved, tennis" Fuji paused to take a breath.

"When we arrived Eiji and I decided to head to the tennis courts. We already had our papers ready so we could get into the club. We handed our papers to Yamato-buchou and then started training. Eiji somehow managed to smile but it was fake. We then became friend with you guys" said Fuji smiling while looking at the other third years.

"So that's why you and Eiji came in during the middle of the school year" said Taka.

"That's correct. So now you know" said Fuji.

Once Fuji was done everyone was silent until Fuji spoke again.

"I remember the first time Eiji truly smiled since the inccident" said Fuji who lightly chuckled.

"When was that Fuji?" asked Oishi.

"It was when Eiji told me that he had fallen in love"

"Who did he fall in love with Fuji-sempai?" asked Momo.

"Saa I guess I can tell you since Eiji gave me permission before we left the house to follow him"

"Wait so he knew we would be following him?" said Tezuka.

"Ah if he didn't know he wouldn't have allowed me to tell you what I just told you"

"That makes sense" said Inui.

"So who did Eiji fall in love with?" asked Taka.

Fuji chuckled before answering, "saa he fell in love with Tezuka"

Everyone's eyes wided espeically Tezuka's. Fuji looked at Tezuka and smiled.

"Tezuka Eiji loves you and I have a feeling that you feel the same way about him, am I correct?" asked Fuji.

It took Tezuka a minute to answer, "ah" was all he said. Everyone was surprised except for Fuji.

"Tell Eiji how you feel Tezuka, but not tonight wait until tomarrow" said Fuji.

Tezuka just nodded his head.

A hour later Eiji came back and they had dinner. After dinner Momo, Ryoma, Kaido, Inui and Fuji were playing cards while the others were playing a board game. The only ones not playing were Tezuka and Eiji. Tezuka was on the couch reading a book while Eiji was sitting on the opposite end of the couch listening to his Ipod. A few hours later everyone decided to go to bed.

Once in there room Eiji and Tezuka got ready for bed. Tezuka turned the light off and everything was silent.

--

So what did you think? Next chapter shows a part of Eiji's past with Ryota which will contain smut. So please review!

It may take me awhile to write and upload the next chapter since I have school work but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Until then!

TezukaFujiEijilover


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

"_Thoughts"_

"**Past"**

**A/N: Most of this whole chapter will be done in the past **

**It was the night before Eiji, Fuji and Ryota would be graduating middle school. Eiji was over at Ryota's house for the night since his parents were away. Later on Ryota's parents left for a business trip, leaving Eiji and Ryota alone in the house. Eiji and Ryota were in Ryota's room, Eiji lying on his bed while Ryota was finishing his graduation speech. Eiji had his eyes closed but he quickly opened them when he felt someone above him.**

"**Nya Ryota what are doing?" asked Eiji nervously. Ryota just smiled.**

"**Remember that promise you made at the beginning of the school year Eiji?" he asked, Eiji gulped.**

"**Wh – what promise nya?"**

"**You promised me that the night before we graduated you would let me make love to you" said Ryota, Eiji blushed.**

"**Nya can't we wait a little longer?" Eiji pleaded.**

"**You promised Eiji and a promise is a promise" said Ryota. Eiji just stared in to Ryota's eyes.**

"**Nya ok" said Eiji**

"**Ok what?" asked Ryota who was now smirking**

"**We can make love tonight" said Eiji who was blushing a brilliant red. Ryota just smiled. He leaned down and kissed Eiji. Ryota slid his tongue across Eiji's teeth asking for permission to enter his mouth, Eiji quickly opened his mouth so Ryota's tongue could enter his mouth. **

**While Ryota and Eiji were kissing Ryota's hands traveled down Eiji's chest and slipped under his shirt. Ryota broke the kiss so he could take of Eiji's shirt which was tossed to the ground. Eiji moaned as Ryota moved his mouth down to his throat gently biting it to show people that Eiji was his. Ryota then moved down to Eiji's chest and took one nipple in to his mouth. He licked and sucked on Eiji's nipple before releasing it and doing the same to the other one.**

**Once done Ryota slid his tongue down Eiji's chest until he came to the tip of Eiji's erection. Eiji gasped when Ryota took him in to his mouth. Ryota started moving his head up and down slowly making Eiji very impatient.**

"**Mou Ryota stop teasing" Eiji moaned. Ryota just chuckled which sent vibrations up Eiji cock causing him to let out a loud moan. Ryota started moving faster and sucking on Eiji's cock causing him to buck his hips so he could go further in to Ryota's mouth. Ryota had to keep his hands on Eiji's hips to keep him from bucking up in to his mouth so that Eiji wouldn't accidently choke him. Eiji quickly came yelling Ryota's name. Ryota licked the cum on his face before moving up so his face was just above Eiji's.**

"**Eiji"**

"**Hai?"**

"**Can I make love to you right now Eiji?" asked Ryota. Eiji just nodded which made Ryota smile and lean down to kiss him. While they kissed Ryota moved his hand between Eiji's legs to find his entrance. Eiji moaned when Ryota's finger found his entrance and circled it. When Ryota was sure he knew were Eiji's entrance was he removed his hand and used it to reach in to the small table draw by his bed and took out a bottle of lubrication.**

**Ryota poured some on to his hand and rubbed it on to his fingers. Once he was sure he put enough on he placed his hand back between Eiji's legs right were his entrance was. Ryota gently moved his finger in to Eiji's tight ring of muscle. Eiji's eyes widened and he moaned. **

"**How does it feel Eiji?" asked Ryota in a husky voice.**

"**Fe- feels g –good" said Eiji while panting.**

**Ryota added another finger and started moving them in a scissor like action to stretch Eiji. Ryota soon added a third finger. Once he was sure that Eiji was prepared he removed his fingers and placed his hard member infront of Eiji's entrance.**

"**Just relax Eiji and it won't hurt as much" said Ryota before he pushed into Eiji. Eiji screamed in pain and pleasure. Once all the way in Ryota let Eiji relax and get used to the feeling before moving. Ryota started out thrusting slowly in to Eiji so he could get used to it, but Eiji started getting impatient causing him to buck his hips so Ryota went deeper in to him. **

"**Faster and harder Ryota" moaned Eiji. Ryota smiled and kept the same pace.**

"**What did you say Eiji?" asked Ryota who was now smirking. **

"**Nya fuck me harder and faster!" yelled Eiji, Ryota chuckled.**

"**Hai hai" he said. With that said Ryota moved much faster and harder in to Eiji.**

"**Feels good nya!" screamed Eiji who had his legs wrapped around Ryota's waist. **

**Ryota flipped Eiji over so he was lying on his stomach. In this position Ryota could thrust deeper in to Eiji. Eiji screamed when he felt Ryota hit his prostate. Ryota reached under Eiji's stomach grasped Eiji's erection and started pumping it at the same speed as his thrust. Eiji came quickly and he kept coming every time Ryota hit his prostate. Ryota knew that he needed release so he thrusted in to Eiji harder. It took only two thrusts before Ryota came inside Eiji. After Ryota came he collapsed on top of Eiji, he pulled out of Eiji and held the red head in his arms.**

"**That was amazing nya" said Eiji who was exhausted.**

"**Ah" said Ryota who then kissed Eiji's shoulder. **

"**Aishiteru Eiji"**

"**Nya I love you to Ryota" replied Eiji.**

In his sleep Eiji smiled but very quickly his happy dream turned in to a nightmare taking him back to that night.

A/N Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha!! So what did you think? I know it's probably poor smut but this is only my second time writing it. I love writing this story so please review!

TezukaFujiEijilover

ps I have a lot of school work to do so please be patient I will get the next chapter up!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

"_Thoughts"_

"**Past"**

**"**Present and talking"

**A/N: Most of this whole chapter will be done in the past also I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School work has been really hard and then balancing everything else that I have to do. Ugh. Anyway please enjoy this chapter! **

Previous Chapter

"**Aishiteru Eiji"**

"**Nya I love you to Ryota" replied Eiji.**

In his sleep Eiji smiled but very quickly his happy dream turned in to a nightmare taking him back to that night.

--

**Eiji and Ryota were walking to Eiji's house after dinner when three guys stopped them.**

"**Give us all the money you have on you" ordered the guy in the middle of the group.**

"**Gomen but we don't have any money on us right now" said Ryota.**

"**The kid's lying to us Goro, I bet he has money on him" said the guy to Goro's left.**

"**Yeah Akito's right he's lying" said the other guy. **

**While this was going on Ryota was planning on how to escape, but before he could do anything the guy named Akito grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the alley way they were infront of.**

"**Let me go! I told you that we don't have any money on us!" yelled Ryota.**

"**Well we'll just have to check just to make sure, now empty out all of your pockets" said Akito. So Ryota emptied out his pockets. Akito quickly grabbed the wallet and opened it.**

"**I knew it! He was lying!" yelled Akito.**

"**Well now since you lied to us you have to be punished, Akito, Goku do whatever you want to him" said Goro. **

"**Wait! At least let my boyfriend go" said Ryota.**

"**Hm I don't think so" said Goro who was smiling.**

"**I have the perfect punishment for this kid" said Goro, "he gets to watch his boyfriend get raped" said Goro smirking. Eiji's eyes widened and he started struggling to get out of the older man's arms that were wrapped around him. **

"**No! Let me go!" screamed Eiji. Goro smirked pushing Eiji against the brick wall.**

"**I don't think so" said Goro who licked Eiji's neck which sent shivers down Eiji's spine.**

"**Stop it!" yelled Ryota, who struggled. Goro only smirked and started to undo Eiji's pants. Eiji's eyes widened when he felt a large hand wrap around his member.**

"**Hm you're pretty small" said Goro.**

"**Le – let me g- go" panted Eiji.**

"**Ie you're too cute to let go" said Goro who started to tie Eiji's wrists together with a piece of rope he had in his pocket. As soon as Goro was done tying Eiji's wrists together he pulled Eiji's pants and boxers down and knelt infront of Eiji's legs licking his lips.**

"**Ahh!" yelled Eiji when Goro took his member into his mouth.**

"**Dammit! Stop it!" yelled Ryota. Goro didn't listen and he started to move faster. Eiji came in Goro's mouth. Goro pulled away and smirked.**

"**You taste very good" said Goro licking his lips. Eiji slid to the ground but was quickly pulled up by Goro. Goro forcefully spread Eiji's legs apart and kneeled in between them and thrusted his tongue into Eiji's tight ring of muscle causing Eiji to scream. Once Goro was satisfied he positioned himself in between Eiji's legs and thrusted into him. Eiji's eyes widened at the sudden penetration and screamed in pain. Goro just smirked and started pounding into Eiji. While this was going on Ryota had his head turned away but Akito forcefully turned his head to watch. Eiji had tears rolling down his face as the older man thrusted into him hard and fast. When Goro hit Eiji's prostate Eiji yelled and came. Goro smirked and kept hitting that spot. Once Goro came inside of Eiji (who had come four times) he pulled out of Eiji satisfied. Goro smirked and captured Eiji's lips with his and thrusted his tongue into Eiji's mouth. Eiji didn't have any strength to fight back so he just stood still. When Goro broke the kiss he looked over to his two accomplices.**

"**If you guys want a go at this kid go ahead" said Goro. Akito quickly left where he had been standing and grabbed Eiji by the wrist. Eiji winced in pain as he was flipped over onto his stomach.**

"**Let's see if Goro was right about you being really good" said Akito who thrusted into Eiji while his right hand stroked Eiji's member.**

"**Haven't you guys had enough?!" yelled Ryota who struggled in Goku's grip trying to get to his boyfriend. Akito smirked and licked his hand when Eiji came.**

"**Hm Goro was right you do taste good" said Akito smirking while he pulled out of Eiji who was panting on the ground. So Akito left and Goku replaced him.**

"_**I don't think I can take any more of this" **_**thought Eiji. But Eiji braced himself as Goku pounded into him. Once Goku was done he pulled out of Eiji and went to stand by Goro.**

"**Well now that we've had our fun we should go" said Goro.**

"**Wait what do we do about these two?" asked Akito.**

"**Well you can kill him" said Goro pointing to Ryota, "but don't bother killing the other one, he probably won't remember what happened anyway" said Goro who was starting to walk toward the entrance of the alley.**

"**Hai Goro!" said Akito who pulled out a knife. Eiji's eyes widened.**

"**Wait! Don't!" Eiji yelled, but it was too late and Akito stabbed Ryota in the chest and quickly left with Goku.**

Eiji jolted straight up in his bed screaming.

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.

Ps: it will take me awhile to get the next chapter up due to school work so Please be patient! But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Until then Ja Ne!

TezukaFujiEijilover


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

"_Thoughts"_

"**Past"**

A/N: School work has been hard. But here is the fifth chapter finally. I had a major (and I mean major) writers block!! Stupid writer block! I'm really sorry that it took me so long. Please enjoy!

Previous Chapter

"**Hai Goro!" said Akito who pulled out a knife. Eiji's eyes widened.**

"**Wait! Don't!" Eiji yelled, but it was too late and Akito stabbed Ryota in the chest and quickly left with Goku.**

Eiji jolted straight up in his bed screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Eiji as he sat up in his bed. Tezuka quickly jolted up from his bed and went over to Eiji's to see why the redhead was screaming.

"Eiji what's wrong?!" asked Tezuka, who grabbed Eiji's shoulders in an attempt to shake him so he would wake up.

"NO!! Let me go!" screamed Eiji as he tried to struggle out of Tezuka's grip. The door of the room banged opened and in ran Fuji. He quickly went to the bed and sat behind Eiji and hugged him.

"Eiji wake up it's all a dream" said Fuji in a very calm and caring voice.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" screamed Eiji who was now crying and trying to get free from Fuji's hug.

"Eiji he's dead. He's been dead for 3 years" said Fuji.

"No you're lying!" yelled Eiji who managed to get out of Fuji's grip. Eiji headed for the door only to be stopped by strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Please wake up Eiji" said Tezuka whose voice was filled with worry and sadness.

"…"

Eiji stopped struggling and broke down crying. Tezuka's hold on Eiji tightened. Tezuka and Eiji stayed in that position for 10 whole minutes before Eiji had fallen asleep. Tezuka picked Eiji up and gently put him on his bed.

"This is the first time in months that Eiji's had a dream about that night" said Fuji as he watched his friend sleep.

"You should tell him how you feel Tezuka" said Fuji.

"I know but I'm not sure when" confessed Tezuka sighing. Fuji chuckled lightly.

"You should tell him soon Tezuka, preferably before we leave the cabin" suggested Fuji.

"Ah" was all Tezuka could say.

The next day the regulars decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Sugoi! It's beautiful!" said Sakuno. Fuji chuckled at his kohai. Everyone was having a good time playing in the water. The only people not in the water were Tezuka and Eiji. Tezuka was reading a book while Eiji was listening to his ipod. Tezuka and Eiji just sat there for 30 minutes before Eiji got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" asked Tezuka.

"I'm going for a walk. Want to come?" asked Eiji.

"Sure" said Tezuka. So they walked on the beach together in a comfortable silence. They stayed on the beach for awhile then they decided to take a walk in the woods. They had been walking for awhile when they noticed that it was dark. The only thing they didn't notice was that there was a cliff near them.

"We should probably go back to the cabin" said Eiji.

"Ah" was all Tezuka said. So they turned around. As they turned around, Eiji tripped over something, making him to lose his balance and fall. Luckily Tezuka caught him. They didn't notice, however, the cliff. Eiji's eyes widened and so did Tezuka's. Before they could grab onto something they were already falling. Tezuka managed to switch their positions so that Eiji was above him. Eiji held onto Tezuka tightly. Within seconds they landed on the ground with a loud 'thud!' Eiji opened his eyes only to see Tezuka unconscious and bleeding from his head, his arms still around Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened.

"Te-Tezuka?" Eiji said gently shaking him, but Tezuka didn't move.

"Tezuka!!!" yelled Eiji.

A/N: A cliff hanger!! What will happen to Eiji and Tezuka? Will the others find them? You shall find out in the next chapter!! I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I can't promise that it's going to be really soon since I just got back from a two week vacation and I have to catch up on my homework! But I will try to get it up I promise!! So please keep supporting this fic!! Arigatou! Until next time!

TezukaFujiEijilover 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

'_Thoughts'_

"**Past"**

"Talking"

_Just normal italic = dream_

A/N: I decided that I would update since its night time and I'm too tired to do any homework. This might be the only time I'll do this. So please enjoy!!

Previous chapter

Eiji held onto Tezuka tightly. Within seconds they landed on the ground with a loud 'thud!' Eiji opened his eyes only to see Tezuka unconscious and bleeding from his head, his arms still around Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened.

"Te-Tezuka?" Eiji said gently shaking him, but Tezuka didn't move.

"Tezuka!!!" yelled Eiji.

Chapter 6

Eiji was really, really scared when Tezuka didn't wake up. He quickly checked Tezuka's pulse and was relieved when he felt a pulse. So Eiji ripped a part of his shirt off and tied it tightly around Tezuka's head. Once that was done Eiji put Tezuka's head on his lap so it wasn't on the hard ground. Eiji looked up and guessed that they had fallen probably 15 feet. Eiji sighed wondering if anyone would find them tonight as he gently stroked Tezuka's soft brown/gold tinted hair. While Eiji stroked Tezuka's hair Tezuka was having a dream.

Dream

_Tezuka found himself walking in a forest._

'_Where am I?' thought Tezuka as he walked around._

"_Ryota hurry up!"' yelled someone. Tezuka decided to follow the voice that had yelled. He quickly came to a meadow. His eyes widened when he saw a certain redhead standing in the middle of the meadow._

"_Hai" said another voice. The owner of the voice quickly came into view and Tezuka noticed that the boy looked about two years older than Eiji and he had short messy jet black hair and his eyes were the same color as Tezuka's which were chocolate brown._

"_Mou Ryota you're too slow!" whined Eiji as Ryota got closer._

"_Saa gomen" said Ryota who stopped right infront of Eiji, bending down and capturing Eiji's lips with his. Eiji moaned and opened his mouth allowing Ryota to slip his tongue into Eiji's mouth. Tezuka just watched and a pang of jalousie went through his body even though the other boy was dead. When Eiji and Ryota separated Tezuka noticed the height difference between Eiji and Ryota. Eiji only came up to the top of Ryota's chest._

"_Isn't this a really pretty meadow?" asked Eiji while turning around and looking at the meadow infront of him._

"_Ah it is" said Ryota as he wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist kissing his neck and then resting his head on top of Eiji's head. Eiji just smiled and leaned into Ryota's chest._

"_You have to help him" said a voice behind Tezuka causing Tezuka to quickly turn around. When he turned around Tezuka came face to face with Matsuri Ryota._

"_What do you mean I have to 'help him'? Tezuka asked._

"_He has to move on and be happy and I believe he can find that happiness with you" said Ryota as he watched the scene infront of them._

"_But first you need to protect him" said Ryota._

"_Protect him?" asked Tezuka._

"_The guys who killed me three years ago were never caught and I just discovered they know that Eiji is here in Osaka" said Ryota._

"_If they find him they're going to rape him and kill him" said Ryota with a grim face._

"_How do you know this?" asked Tezuka._

"_I know this because I've seen them. They're coming here and they won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way" said Ryota._

"…" _Tezuka wasn't sure what to say. So he just looked at the scene infront of him. In the scene Eiji and Ryota were lying on the ground. Eiji was on top of Ryota his head resting on Ryota's chest while Ryota gently stroked his hair._

"_You have to protect him Tezuka-kun" said Ryota as he turned to walk away._

"_Wait! Should I tell Eiji about this?" asked Tezuka._

"_You can. If you do tell him that I love him and I want him to move on and be happy. If he doesn't believe you just mention this to him and he will" with that said Ryota motioned for Tezuka to come close and Tezuka did._

"_Just mention…" Ryota whispered it in Tezuka's ear and when he pulled away Tezuka was bright red and Ryota chuckled lightly._

"_It was really nice meeting you Tezuka-kun please make Eiji happy" so with that said Ryota disappeared as well as the meadow._

Present time

Eiji was just looking up at the stars when Tezuka started to stir and open his eyes.

"Tezuka how are you feeling?" asked Eiji as Tezuka slowly sat up.

"I'm fine though my head hurts" said Tezuka. All of a sudden Eiji flung his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"I'm so glad that you didn't die!" said Eiji as he cried into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka was shocked but he wrapped his arms around Eiji.

"Eiji there's… something I have to tell you" said Tezuka.

"Nani?" asked Eiji as he pulled away from Tezuka so he could look at him.

"I love Eiji" said Tezuka. Eiji's eyes widened.

"Do you really mean that Tezuka?" asked Eiji.

"Ah. I've loved you since our second year of high school" confessed Tezuka. Eiji smiled and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist burying his head in the crook of Tezuka's neck.

"I love you to Tezuka" said Eiji. Tezuka smiled and pulled Eiji away from him so he could lean down and kiss Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened but he quickly kissed back. Tezuka slid his tongue along Eiji's bottom lip asking Eiji to open his mouth. Eiji granted Tezuka's tongue entrance into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Tezuka ended up winning. Eiji broke the kiss since they needed air.

"I didn't know you knew how to kiss that well Tezuka" said Eiji smiling. Tezuka just smiled back.

"Hn I had a few tips (A/N: go back to the dream). Just call me Kunimitsu" said Tezuka, Eiji smiled.

"I love you Kunimitsu" said Eiji wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you Eiji" said Tezuka.

"Nani?" asked Eiji.

"While I was unconscious I had a dream and Ryota talked to me and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he wants you to be happy" said Tezuka. Eiji looked at him shocked.

"Nya are you sure you didn't hit your head really hard Kunimitsu?" asked Eiji.

"He had a feeling you wouldn't believe me so just in case he told me something that only he knows" said Tezuka and Eiji just stared at him confused. Tezuka smirked leaning so his mouth was next to Eiji's ear.

"He said that your ears are the most sensitive place on your body and that every time he hit your prostate you would always come" said Tezuka as he started to nibble on Eiji's ear while Eiji was really red. Tezuka chuckled and pulled away.

"Nya" was all Eiji said. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Eiji deciding not to tell Eiji that the men that had hurt him three years ago were coming after him. So Eiji and Tezuka stayed in that position for awhile that is until there was a rustle in the bushes and three people stepped out of the bushes the one in the middle smiling in a sickening way.

"Found you" said the man.

A/N: Please review!! I'm going to leave you with another cliff hanger!! I will try to get the next chapter up this quickly but I won't promise I will. Until the next chapter! Ja ne!

TezukaFujiEijilover:)


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT I only own my OCs and the wonderful plot

A/N: Finally I'm updating!!! A huge thanks to Akira Yama!!! Arigatou for helping and supporting me!!!

'_Thoughts'_

"**Past"**

"Talking"

_Just normal italic = dream_

Last chapter

So Eiji and Tezuka stayed in that position for awhile that is until there was a rustle in the bushes and three people stepped out of the bushes the one in the middle smiling in a sickening way.

"Found you" said the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji's eyes widened when he saw the three men walk out from the bushes. Tezuka tightened his arms around Eiji as the men came closer.

"Well well well looks like we finally found our little kitten, ne Goro?" asked Akito.

"Indeed we have" said Goro smiling.

"Looks like he has a new boyfriend to" said Goku.

"Maybe we should repeat what we did three years ago?" asked Goro as he stepped closer to Eiji and Tezuka.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Tezuka as he moved Eiji behind him.

"What are you going to do? Hm? Kill me with your bare hands?" asked Goro mockingly as he drew out a knife and started advancing toward them.

Eiji started shaking when he saw Goro draw the knife from his belt.

"Eiji run and get help" whispered Tezuka. Eiji's eyes widened.

"I-I can't leave you here by yourself Kunimitsu!" said Eiji.

"You have to Eiji"

"No! I won't leave you!" Eiji whispered as tears started to roll down his face.

"I'll be fine Eiji"

"But-"

"Go now Eiji!"

Eiji looked at Tezuka silently pleading but he left after seeing Tezuka looking at him. So Eiji started running. But he didn't get far before someone caught him.

"Let me go!" yelled Eiji.

"I don't think so" whispered Akito. Eiji started struggling but it was no use since Akito was much stronger than him. Akito dragged Eiji back to the others. When they got there Goro came over and put the blade of the knife to Eiji's throat.

"Trying to run away? Well I won't let you". Eiji eyes widened when he saw Tezuka being held by Goku, A gun pointed to his head.

"Now do as I say and your precious boyfriend won't die" said Goro.

"Don't do anything he says Eiji!" yelled Tezuka.

"Shut up!" yelled Goku as he hit Tezuka in the head with the butt of the gun. Eiji screamed when Tezuka fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Eiji.

"Like I said, if you do as I say he'll get to live" said Goro. Eiji looked at Tezuka and he couldn't let Tezuka die so he just nodded his head.

"Good. Now the fun can begin" said Goro as he roughly grabbed Eiji's wrist and threw him to the ground. Eiji tried to hit Goro but his wrist was caught and pinned above his head along with his other wrist.

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't hit people" said Goro as he licked the inside of Eiji's ear. Eiji stiffened. Goro smirked and started to trail kisses down Eiji's neck while his free hand started undoing Eiji's shirt.

Tezuka struggled trying to get out of his captors hold so he could get to Eiji but the man was stronger than he was.

"Ne how about we go a watch from a better angle" said Goku smiling as he started to drag Tezuka to the side. Eiji closed his eyes as Goru's mouth trailed kisses down his chest. Goru stopped and moved from Eiji's chest to one of Eiji's nipples. Eiji gasped as the man above him started licking and biting on his nipple.

"S-stop" said Eiji weakly. Goro ignored what Eiji said and moved to the other bud. Satisfied Goro started to move down towards Eiji's neither region. Goro decided that he wanted to hear the red haired boy scream so he drew his knife and slid it across Eiji's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eiji as he felt the blade cut him.

"Stop it!" yelled Tezuka.

Goro smirked and licked the blood that was cascading from the wound he had inflicted. After that Goro started to undo Eiji's pants with his free hand. Finally getting the zipper and button undone Goro slid Eiji's pants off along with his boxers. Goro removed his hand from Eiji's wrists and told Akito to tie them with a piece of rope. So Akito took out the piece of rope and tied Eiji's wrists together.

Eiji gasped when he felt Goro's tongue lick the tip of his cock.

"D-don't" said Eiji. Goro just smirked and took Eiji's member into his mouth. Eiji screamed as Goro started moving his head up and down his cock.

Tezuka hung his head so he couldn't see what was happening, but Goku pulled his head back up by pulling his hair.

Eiji quickly came in Goro's mouth. Goro grabbed Eiji's hair and pulled him up so he was on his knees.

Eiji's eyes widened when Goro undid his pants.

"Suck it" said Goro and Eiji shook his head only to have it forcefully pulled down.

"Do it!" yelled Goro, but Eiji still refused.

"Fine then we'll just do it the hard way" said Goro. Turning his head to Goku Goro nodded and Goku drew a knife.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Tezuka as the blade of the knife sliced his left arm leaving a big gash. Eiji quickly looked up and saw Tezuka's left arm bleeding.

"Now do what I said or the next place that'll be cut will be his face" growled Goro as he pushed Eiji's head back down in between his legs. Eiji had tears streaming down his face as he moved his head and took Goro's hardened member into his mouth. Eiji started moving his head up and down while trying not to gag.

Goro moaned as his member was enclosed by Eiji's mouth. Goro came in Eiji's mouth and Eiji coughed as the liquid quickly enter his mouth. Before Eiji could recover Goro pushed him back onto the ground.

"Spread your legs" commanded Goro. Eiji shook his head. Eiji's eyes widened when he heard a sickening crack, shortly followed by Tezuka's scream.

"Do it know or Goku will break his leg next"

"D-don't do it Eiji" panted Tezuka. Goku kneed Tezuka in the stomach causing Tezuka to cough up blood.

Goro was getting tired of waiting so he spread Eiji's legs. Goro lowered his head and licked Eiji's entrance which awarded him with a scream from his victim. Goro thrusted his tongue into the tight hole. Eiji screamed and writhed trying to escape. Goro started to get impatient and removed his tongue figuring he had prepared the red head enough. Eiji screamed and arched his back when he felt Goro's large member penetrate him.

"Stop it!" yelled Tezuka as he watched Eiji scream in pain. Tezuka screamed when Goku twisted his broken right arm.

Goro moaned as he pounded into the small body beneath him. Goro flipped Eiji onto his hands and knees so he could go deeper into him. Eiji's eyes widened and his vision went white when Goro hit his prostate. Goro bit Eiji's shoulder as he came. Thrusting into Eiji a few more times Goro removed his softening member. Eiji's was panting and he could feel blood and semen leaking from between his legs. Eiji looked towards Tezuka and saw that Tezuka was on the ground.

Goro walked over to were Tezuka laid on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He then stepped on Tezuka's broken arm eliciting a scream.

"Please stop it! You're hurting him!" cried Eiji as tears fell down his face. Tezuka tried to get up but Goro kicked him. The kick was powerful enough to cause Tezuka to hit a tree.

"Now that that's done kill them both" ordered Goku. Eiji's eyes widened when both Akito and Goku drew guns and pointed them at Eiji and Tezuka's heads. Eiji looked at Tezuka, who had managed to get into a sitting position, Tezuka smiled at Eiji tears running down his face as he mouth the words:

"I love you"

Then there was a loud bang.

A/N: I love writing cliffhangers! I hope you all enjoyed it! Wow this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I won't be able to update anytime soon due to homework and many competitions coming up! But I'll try to update sooner than I did with this chapter! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! See you in the next chapter!

TezukaFujiEijilover:)


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are going on a trip to Fuji's grandparent's vacation house up in Osaka. Eiji starts remembering something from his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT I only own my OCs and the wonderful plot

A/N: Finally I'm updating!!! All the third years can drive. Anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

'_Thoughts'_

"**Past"**

"Talking"

_Just normal italic = dream_

Last chapter

Eiji looked at Tezuka, who had managed to get into a sitting position, Tezuka smiled at Eiji tears running down his face as he mouthed the words:

"I love you"

Then there was a loud bang.

Eiji's eyes widened as he saw Akito fall to the ground. When Akito hit the ground Eiji saw a pool of blood start to form around his forehead.

"Saa I didn't think this gun was loaded", Eiji quickly looked behind him and saw Fuji holding a revolver in his right hand and the other regulars where behind him.

"F-Fuji" stuttered Eiji.

"I suggest dropping your gun" Fuji said as he turned and looked at Goku who now had his gun pointed at Tezuka.

"What if I don't drop my gun?" asked Goku.

"Well then I'll shoot you just like your friend" said Fuji pointing his gun briefly at Akito. His voice was calm, but his eyes were open meaning he was serious. Goku smiled and before Fuji or anyone else could do anything Goku fired the gun. Right after Goku pulled the trigger Fuji pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Goku in the knee cap (A/N: getting shot in the knee cap really really hurts).

Eiji screamed as he saw Tezuka fall to the ground. Fuji quickly went over to Goku and kicked the gun away from his reach while Oishi quickly went over to Tezuka.

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Oishi.

"They're already on their way with the police!" yelled Inui.

"He-he's not dead right Oishi?" asked Eiji who had crawled over to them.

"No he's not dead. Thankfully the bullet ended up hitting him in the shoulder, but the pain of his previous injuries and the gunshot wound most likely made him black out" explained Oishi. Eiji took Tezuka gently in his arms and held him as Oishi gently rubbed his friends back. Five minutes later the paramedics arrived along with the police.

The paramedics strapped Tezuka into a basket along with Eiji and they were lifted up to the top of the cliff. The police took Goku into custody and they started to search the woods for Goro. Fuji handed his gun over to a police officer telling him that it belonged to his grandfather and then quickly followed the other regulars up a small hill 20 feet from the clearing where Eiji and Tezuka had landed.

By the time the regulars got to the top the ambulance had left.

"Do you know what hospital they're being taken to?" asked Taka frantically.

"They are being taken to XXX (A/N: sorry couldn't think of a name)" said the police officer. So Fuji and the other regulars went back to the house and took the van that was parked outside of the garage and they headed towards the hospital.

-In the hospital -

Once the ambulance arrived Tezuka was taken straight to the O.R. while Eiji was taken to an examination room so a doctor could examine him and take care of the cut. When Eiji exited the examination room he saw his friends as well as his parents and Tezuka's parents and Tezuka's grandfather. Eiji's oldest brother Kyo quickly walked over to Eiji and hugged him. Eiji's eyes quickly filled with tears and he hugged his brother tightly and cried. Kyo started to walk towards the chairs that where in the waiting room and he gently put Eiji in one of the chairs. Eiji looked at Tezuka's parents and his grandfather.

"Go-gomen its m-my fault that Kunimitsu is in the hospital" said Eiji as he cried. Mrs. Tezuka gently smiled at Eiji and put a hand on his head.

"It's not your fault Kunimitsu was protecting you" Eiji looked up at Mrs. Tezuka surprised.

"Y-you don't hate m-me?" asked Eiji. Mrs. Tezuka lightly laughed.

"Why would we hate you?" she asked.

"I-I put him in the hospital" said Eiji. Mrs. Tezuka smiled warmly at Eiji.

"Like I said before Kunimitsu was protecting you" Eiji just looked at her and cried harder.

About two hours later the doctor came out of the O.R. Tezuka's parents and grandfather quickly went over to him.

"How is he?" asked Mr. Tezuka.

"Are you sure you want outsiders to hear your sons condition?" asked the doctor.

"Outsiders, these are my son's friends of course they can hear about his condition" said Mrs. Tezuka.

"Alright, let's see, Tezuka-kun's right arm was broken but we managed to relocate it, his left arm has a fairly deep cut on it and it required 15 stitches so we suggest that he doesn't move it unless he has to. We managed to remove the bullet from his left shoulder. He has four broken ribs and a slight concussion but it's not serious though we would like to keep him over night just to be sure. He'll most likely be in a lot of pain for awhile so I prescribed him some strong pain killers. He'll be able to go home tomorrow" said the doctor.

"Arigatou" said Mr. Tezuka.

"If you want you can go see him, but right now only family" said the doctor. The Tezuka's nodded and headed towards the hospital room where their son/grandson was. Fuji went over to Eiji.

"So did you tell Tezuka how you felt?"

"Un" said Eiji. Fuji smiled and everyone else just stared at them confused.

"Saa Eiji confessed to Tezuka and told him that he loved him" said Fuji while Eiji blushed a deep shade of red. It took the others a few seconds to register what Fuji said but when they did they congratulated Eiji and Eiji's family didn't mind that their youngest son was gay just as long as he was happy.

-In Tezuka's room-

"Kunimitsu how do you feel?" asked Tezuka's grandfather.

"My head and arm hurt as well as my chest but other than that I'm fine" said Tezuka.

"The doctor said you would be in pain for awhile" said Mrs. Tezuka.

"Where's Eiji?" asked Tezuka.

"You mean the boy with the bright red hair?" asked Mr. Tezuka. Tezuka nodded.

"He's in the waiting area" said Tezuka's grandfather.

"There's something I have to tell you" said Tezuka. Tezuka's family looked at him waiting for whatever he was going to say. Tezuka took a deep breath before saying:

"Eiji and I are together" Tezuka's family looked at him confused and then Mrs. Tezuka smiled.

"Are you happy with him?" asked Mrs. Tezuka

"Hai" said Tezuka. Before Mrs. Tezuka could say anything else Mr. Tezuka spoke.

"When did you two become a couple?" asked Mr. Tezuka

"Tonight" said Tezuka. Mr. Tezuka sighed not knowing what to say to his son.

"As long as you are happy with him I'm alright with you two being together" said Mrs. Tezuka happily. Mr. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"I'm fine with it; anyway Eiji-san seems like a nice person"

"He is" said Tezuka. Mrs. Tezuka smiled.

"We'll come back tomorrow and visit, but right now I think Eiji-san would like to see you" said Mrs. Tezuka. Tezuka nodded and wished his parents a good night.

In the waiting area

Eiji quickly looked up when he heard the door open and the Tezuka family came out. Eiji gulped and stood up waiting for them to say something. Mrs. Tezuka went over to Eiji and hugged him.

"Kunimitsu would like to see you" she said. Eiji nodded and before Mrs. Tezuka let go of Eiji said, "I know you'll make him happy". Eiji's eyes widened at that. Mrs. Tezuka smiled, kissed Eiji on the forehead and left with her husband and her father in law. Eiji just stood there shocked until Fuji nudged him.

"You should go see Tezuka Eiji" said Fuji. Eiji thanked Fuji and quickly headed off towards Tezuka's room.

When he got to the door he opened it and gently knocked. Tezuka looked at the door and motioned for Eiji to enter. Eiji walked in and sat in chair that was close to the bed, he then took Tezuka's right hand.

"I was really worried about you" said Eiji. Tezuka smiled, lifted his hand and kissed Eiji's hand.

"My parents approved of us being together" said Tezuka. Eiji smiled already knowing this.

"Same with my parents, the others are happy for us as well" said Eiji happily. Tezuka moved over in the bed and Eiji got on the bed and snuggled into Tezuka's side carefully so he wouldn't disconnect any of the wires. A few minutes later Eiji's eyes widened as he saw a ghostly figure appear.

"Arigatou Tezuka-kun" said the figure. Eiji's eyes widened even more when he heard the voice.

"R-Ryota?" said Eiji slightly shocked and confused. The figure smiled and materialized. Eiji couldn't believe it. Infront of him was the spirit of his first lover. Ryota came closer to Tezuka and Eiji; he then gently caressed Eiji's cheek.

"I've missed you Eiji" said Ryota. Eiji's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I-I missed you too" Ryota smiled.

"I will always love you Eiji" said Ryota. Eiji smiled.

"I know" Ryota just smiled and turned to Tezuka.

"Please take good care of him" said Ryota.

"I will" said Tezuka.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your life" threatened Ryota.

"I won't hurt him" promised Tezuka. Ryota smiled and he kissed Eiji on the forehead.

"Be happy Eiji" said Ryota. Eiji smiled and wiped away the tears that where falling.

"I will" Ryota smiled and hugged both Eiji and Tezuka before fading away.

"Oh one more thing tell Syusuke that I didn't mean to break his cactus plant back in our first year of middle school!" with that Ryota disappeared. Eiji smiled and turned to Tezuka, who was looking at him.

"Nya I love you Tezuka" said Eiji. Tezuka smiled and leaned in close to Eiji so their mouths were only centimeters away.

"I love you to Eiji" and with that Tezuka closed the distance between them and kissed Eiji passionately. The kiss would have probably turned into something more but it was quickly interrupted by the sound of something hitting the ground and a click. Tezuka and Eiji quickly separated only to find Fuji with his camera smiling and Oishi and Taka on the floor while the others where blushing.

"This makes great black mailing material" said Fuji smiling sadistically.

"I-data" said Inui scribbling something down in his notebook.

"Mada mada dane" said Ryoma smirking.

"Fshhuu" said Kaido. Eiji quickly, but carefully got off the bed and tried to get the camera from Fuji while everyone, including Tezuka, laughed as they watched Eiji jump for the camera.

End

A/N: So how was it? Don't worry, even though this is the last chapter I'm going to write an epilogue which will contain Tezuka/Eiji smut! Anyway hoped you enjoyed the story! I would also like to thank the people who read, reviewed and added this story to his or her favorites and story alerts! Arigatou! Please review!

TezukaFujiEijilover


	9. Not A Chapter:

I'm so sorry, but this story will be on permanent hiatus:( I don't wish to do this, but my schedule has become really really hectic. To give you an example, I was home for a total of 6 days in July and I have a shit load of homework to do as well. I'm so so so so sorry for this inconvenienceT.T I want to thank all the people who favorites/story alerted this fic and to the people who reviewedXD Most likely I will completely stop writing fanfiction because I do not have the time to write any anymore. I LOVED writing this story and it kills me to stop, but I have too. Again THANK YOU too all the people who read this fic! I will definitely miss writing this.

TezukaEijilove4evr 3


End file.
